gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Cougar063
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Mr. Tasty (IV). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 16:54, 24. Apr. 2010 Hey Nein, ich habe etwas andere beabeitet. Und jetzt wo du es sagst fällt es mir auch zum ersten mal auf. Danke, dir auch schöne Grüße ,mfg ;) Mal so ne' andere Frage was ist denn dein Lieblingsfahrzeug aus dem GTA Universum ?' :-) M.F.G Ich hab gemerkt, dass du mehr der Lowriderfahrer bist. Also ich tendiere eher zu den Luxuskarossen wie der Schafter aus GTA 4 (für mich das beste Fahrzeug überhaupt) aber auch Sportwagen wie der Comet (der ja genau so wie ein 911er aussieht, deshalb mag ich ihn so sehr). In SA ist es fast dat gleiche, ich sag nur: Elegant, Admiral, Comet, Tahoma, Bullet. Ich hab kein 4, leihe es mir aber regelmäßig aus. Macht doch nix. Ja, ich hab einmal TBoGT gezockt, die Xbox 360 Version, hab dann die Story angefangen. In der ersten Mission "I luv LC" fährt man ja schon den TBoGT Schafter, die "E-Klasse". Mir gefällt persönlich die IV Version besser, weil weiss ich auch net, die sieht irgendwie mehr nach Mercedes aus. Das kommt daher, dass Mercedes meine Favourite Marke ist, ich bin ein total durchgeknallter Autofan, auch an GTA Fahrzeugen, ja ich weiss ich bin verrückt ! mfg. Ja, das stimmt, genau so wie Porsches, oder mal sowas wie BMW,Audi oder VW. Die deutschen Hersteller kommen mal wieder zu kurz. Ich hoffe bei GTA 5 wir das mal besser sein. Meine Antwort Hi. Ich bitte dich, deine weiteren Beiträge auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu unterschreiben Ich habe die Seite nicht durch einen Übersetzer gejagt sondern habe alles selbst übersetzt. Danke fürs Zurücksetzen... Wie macht man das bei Benutzerseiten? Christoph 13:07, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Metoxys 14:04, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dir auch viel Spaß Bedenke, dass ich nicht neu hier bin >.< --Metoxys 18:30, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich bin nicht wirklich sauer ;) --Metoxys 17:03, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Furore GT Moin, habe gesehen, du hast beim Furore GT bei "Besonderheiten" noch "Hinterradlenkung" hinzugefügt... kommt einem zwar so vor, ist aber laut Editor nicht so ;) Das Ding hat nur einen sehr sehr kleinen Wendekreis, deswegen wird oft gesagt, dass der Furore GTeineHinterradlenkung hat. Lasse es aber stehen, zu viel Editorwissen nervt nur ;) Zaibatsu92 18:08, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hast du ICQ oder MSN???Grove4Life $$$ 20:38, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Achso... wollte nur mal fragen. Grove4Life $$$ 20:42, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bei Bravura steht Limousinen. Das kann nicht wahr sein Grove4Life $$$ 20:58, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Monobook Hallo, solltest du eine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Design/Layout haben, empfiehle ich dir, auf Monobook umzustellen. So hast du zwar ein recht angestaubtes Design von Anno dazumal, aber es wird leichter für dich sein als das neueste. Zaibatsu 17:03, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Vorlagen einfügen klappt bei diesem Skin nicht? Zaibatsu 17:19, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie Sag mal, glaubst du eigentlich wirklich, dass ich mir hier Stunde um Stunde um die Ohren schlagen, um dieses olle Wiki mal wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und denke mir nix dabei? Bitte frag mich doch vorher auf meiner Diskussionsseite, bevor du Änderungen, die du nicht verstanden hast, rückgängig machst. okay? --Perry 00:04, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok, tut mir leid, dass ich das erstellt habe. aber fast überall im google steht, dass es rauskommt. Re: Sultan bzw. NOS Habe halt paar mal Autos mit Lachgaseinspritzung gesehen->Auspuff blau-rötlich bei jedem. Wenn dir der Artikel so nicht gefällt dann kann ichs lassen.(Sry;D) okay, mach ich auch lg Tommy-Broadside Banshee Hallo Cougar, du guckst wohl in diesem Artikel. Wenn du aber unter Heavy Weapons X – The Prodigal Son Returns guckst, wird deutlicher, dass der GTA-IV-Teil des Films gemeint ist. Und auf dem Filmplakat von diesem kommt er vor. Comprende? ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 13:37, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Oha, italiensich? :D Zum Thema: Ja, den Film gibt es wirklich in IV, ich glaube, er wird an der Star Junction beworben. ^^ Bitte für die Info. ;) Ziani15 Diskussion 19:04, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) GTA Fragen Glückwunsch! Das ging ja mal flott ^^ Lg Perry 11:22, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hast du den „Laden“ mittlerweile im Griff und weiherhin Interesse dran, „dumme Fragen“ zu GTA zu beantworten? :D Ich habe nämlich ein „Attentat“ auf dich vor.. Ich will dieses Frage-Antwort-Wiki hier ins Hauptwiki einbinden und das am besten auf der Hauptseite! Was hältst du davon? --Perry 10:49, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Moin, Perry! Joa, der Laden läuft so weit. Sieht noch aus wie Hund, aber da kann ich leider größtenteils absolut nichts machen, da stellt sich Wikia quer. Und für Diskussionen mit denen fehlen mir momentan so ein bisschen die Nerven. :Hier und da kommen zwar immernoch ein paar "merkwürdige" Fragen. (Gibt es AKW's in GTA?) Aber ich seh' sowas recht locker... Das verlinken find' ich eine SEHR gute Idee. Dann hab' ich vieleicht mal wieder was (sinnvolles) zu tun und hier hören Fragen wie: "Wie krieg' ich die Andromada" auf Diskussionsseiten und in Blogs vieleicht langsam mal auf. Cougar 13:23, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Gut, dann machen wir das so. Muss mich noch ein bisserl schlau machen, wie das am besten geht. Kann also noch ein paar Tge dauern mit der Verlinkung. Ich denke jedoch, dass du dann etwas mehr zu tun hast.. :) In der Zwischenzeit kannst du mir dort mal Admin-Rechte geben (wenn's dir denn recht ist), dann kann ich die beiden Wikis optisch besser aufeinander abstimmen. --Perry 13:48, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Du, Perry, das würde ich all zu gerne, aber ich kann's selber nicht. Ich hab's bisher leider verpasst Bürokratenrechte zu beantragen. Muss ich in Zukunft noch mal nachfragen - wenn ich denn das Forum im Leben nochmal finde. (Naja, Google, dein stalkender Freund und Helfer) :Aber, Perry, was ich DICH bitten würde - hast ja selbst nicht genug zu tun, nein, neeein - wenn du irgendwann man 'ne Menge Zeit und Langeweile hast, könste mir den ganzen Schmodder mit dem Design auch mal beibringen, da bin ich nähmlich bis heute kein bisschen dahinter gekommen. Cougar 14:00, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) # Hehe, brauchst mir doch bloß dabei über die Schulter zu gucken :P Ne klar, ist natürlich ein Scherz... Wir wärs mit einem wöchentlichen Community-Treff im Chat? Ich denke dabei an so ne allgemeine Frage-Antwort-Stunde oder eben einfach nur Smalltalk. Wenn wir einen fixen Termin festlegen, wo die meisten Zeit haben, könnte das doch eine ganz interessante Sache sein?! Und mit speziellen Fragen bombardier mich doch einfach per E-Mail, das geht doch sowieso immer und ich antworte auch sofort (wenn die Zeit denn reicht). # Mit den Rechten... Das üben wir noch mal, hihi :))))) --Perry 14:24, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :#Das mit dem Chat ist (wieder mal) 'ne verdammt gute Idee. Für irgendwas muss das Ding ja gut sein - aber ich schätze mal, ne rege Beteiligung wird's da nihct geben - genau wie mit deinen Bildern :p Vieleicht könnte ein Blog dazu nichts schaden. 'Ne Mail kriegst du vieleicht auch irgendwann mal, aber dazu siehe erstmal... :#Typisch Perry, der alte Hund! Weiß wieder mal mehr, als man selbst - aber im Ernst, hab' ich da beim besten Willen nihct mitbekommen, daß ich jetzt auch noch Bürokrat bin... Anyway; Nach einigen Suchereien: Wir haben 'nen neuen Administrator! :Stell ja keine Dummheiten an - das is' nähmlich MEIN Job! Cougar 14:55, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Ach du, warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt? Das kann ich nämlich auch gut! ^^ Btw. wo steckste denn fest? Allein im Chatroom ist es laaaangweilig. *gähn* Perry 17:24, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Es gibt interessante Neuigkeiten :) --Perry 09:53, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Benutzer:Woozie Star tja, jetzt haben wir von dieser sorte wieder einen mehr... --GS4L 19:40, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE: Benutzer:Woozie Star das werde ich machen :D, aber ich werd mit ihm auch reden :) --GS4L 20:22, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hey glaubst du wirklich das der Comet schneller ist als der Infernus ?GTA4 Meister 20:15, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Reine Werbung - kann gelöscht werden ;) Hi Puma, nachdem du dich hier schon geäußert hast und anscheinend auch MEINE Beiträge im GTA-Wiki positiv bewertest, wunder ich mich gerade darüber, warum du zu meiner Adminkandidatur bisher geschwiegen hast. Über ein Feedback deinerseits (egal, ob positiv oder negativ) würde ich mich jedenfalls sehr freuen. Lg --Perry 13:03, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Shooter & Co. Hallo Florian, ich finde das richtig super, wie gut du (und die anderen aufmerksamen Mitglieder im Team) aufpasst. So machts Spaß! Wollte ich nur mal erwähnen ;) Lg --Perry 21:48, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Danke, Perry, du kennst mich dich! Ich hab die Seite den halben Tag im Hintergrund auf und drück hin und wieder mal auf aktualisieren. Wenn's dann irgendwas gibt, wo ich meinen Senf beitragen kann, mach ich's natürlich auch. So'n kleiner druck auf'n Rückgängig-Button bringt mich schon nicht um. :D Ja, wirklich was neues beitragen ist ja in letzter Zeit nicht. So langsam sollten die meisten geheimnisse der gesamten GTA-Reihe aufgedeckt sein. Cougar 063 22:17, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Morgen wirds dunkel im Wiki, lass dich überraschen :D --Perry 22:24, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Schon passiert - mein Bildschirm scheint'n Geist aufzugeben. Cougar 063 23:50, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey Cougar, stimmst du mir zu das es in GTA4, The Ballad of Gay Tony und in The Lost and Damned 2 Versionen des Krankenwagens gibt, einmal den mit dem Gitter an der Vorderen Stoßstange und einmal den ohne? Wenn nicht schreib mir deine handynummer dann schicke ich dir den Beweis per MNS,Okay.GTA4 Meister 13:21, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey Cougar, ich habe da mal so eine Frage. Ich wollte gestern GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony online zocken aber als ich wie gewohnt den das Internetkabel an die PS3 gesteckt habe und das dann mit dem Pc verbunden hatte erschien auf der PS3 nur die nachricht das keine Verbindung gefunden wurde. Woran kann das liegen?GTA4 Meister 13:46, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Benutzersperre Oha. Ich wollte ihn nur 2 Stunden sperren, muss mich vertippt haben. Ja, ein Tag ist überzogen, aber von einer Überhandnahme der Sperren, wie du es beschreibst, sehe ich hier gar nichts. Und ich habe dem Benutzer die Möglichkeit gelassen, ein Konto zu erstellen. Allgemein muss ich aber sagen, dass es jetzt langsam mal an der Zeit ist, härter durchzugreifen, bevor wir noch mehr Stevens und ShooterMasters bekommen. Und ich denke, dass du mit über 1000 Bearbeitungen schon was zu melden hast ;D. Christoph 11:37, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Schafter Das mit den getrennten Artikel z,B Schafter (IV) und Schafter (TBoGT) wäre ja nur beim Schafter und Faggio nötig also sollte man diese nicht doch lieber der Übersicht halber trennen dann kann man ja auch in die Infoboxen die jeweiligen Werte eintragen ohne noch extra zu erwähnen welche Version jetzt gemeint ist. Was meinst du? 609NO$CENT! 20:54, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey Cougar du zockst doch auch The Ballad of Gay Tony online. Wenn du es für die PS3 hast schreib mir mal deinen Namen. ich heiße Andreas4488GTA4 Meister 17:27, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Schade aber das mit der Internetverbindung zu der XBox ist wirklich ein Problem ich kenne das ich habe ja auch eine und eine PS3 aber für die XBox muss man sich ja um Online zocken zu können ja einen Code kaufen und das ist nicht gerade billig dewegen habe ich das bisher auch nicht gemacht.GTA4 Meister 20:01, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Das mit den Tilden hat Andreras King gefragt und nicht ich ^^ MrWestcoast 14:09, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Das mit den Tilden hat Andreas-King gefragt und nicht ich ^^ MrWestcoast 14:10, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wie hast du es geschafft 1088 mal Seiten in GTA Wiki zu bearbeiten?^^ Ja diese Typen nerven echt. Kann man solche überhaupt bannen? MrWestcoast 14:26, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ah ok hab ich auch verwechselt sehen beide aber zimlich änlich aus Andreas-King 14:08, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hey, ich habe gesehen dass dich das Thema Schafter (aus TBOGT ungetunet) auch interessiert. Ich suche das Ding schon ewig. Weisst du ob es ihn gibt? Hast du ihn gesehen? wenn ja wo?DoItMyself 13:29, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Geburtstag? thumb|x192px|Happy Birthday|link= Hattest du Geburtstag? Hab’ nämlich soeben die Änderung an deiner Benutzerseite gesehen. ;D Ziani15 Wanna Talk? 13:56, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, wie bei mir: Bei mir stand noch im Dezember letzen Jahres (einen Monat vor meinem Geburtstag im Januar) „bin seit etwa einem Monat 16“. :D Ziani15 Wanna Talk? 14:10, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Nicht nur du Ziani ;) Na dann eben alles Gute nachträglich, lieber Florian :D --Perry 14:34, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Na, dann danke ich doch mal ganz herzlich, lieber Perry. Niedliches Katzenviech^^ Cougar 16:44, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Auch alles gute nachträglich von mir. :D Felix. 18:15, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Na dann, auch dir, vielen Dank. :D Cougar 18:42, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Von mir auch, Glückwunsch nachträglich. Ach und die sache mit der Lizens darum kümmere ich mich noch, erst nachdem ich an " Perry" geschrieben hatte ist mir aufgefallen, dass diese Benutzerseite von ihm hereingestellt wurde. Viel mir erst später auf.GTA4 Meister 20:00, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ach, herrje, jetzt hätt' ich dich doch fast vergessen! Vielen Dank natürlich auch an dich wegen der Glückwünsche. Cougar 18:46, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Solair Bei mir steht ein Solair vor der Haustür. deshalb glaube dass ich wesentlich besser über ihn bescheid weiss als du. ich bin einmal schnurgerade in einen pinnacle gebrettert, weil ich nicht ausweichen konnte und dass nur wegen der Bremse oder genauer gesagt wegen dem ABS. gib im Youtube solair gta 4 ein und klicke das erste video an. dort siehst du einmal einen solair bremsen. :Ich hab' irgendwie ein Déjà vu... Du auch? Cougar 15:55, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ... Warum habe ich bloß das Gefühl, dass dahinter unser Freund Steven steckt? Christoph 19:10, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Von den Eltern zusammgefaltet? :O Erzähl mehr! Christoph 21:48, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wie bist du an seine Telefonnummer gekommen? Elf? Harhar :> Christoph06:43, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) P.S: Du weißt, dass Felix Admin im Fallout-Wiki ist, oder? Re. Avatar Naja, neu entdeckt...Fallout 3 hab ich seit Weihnachten 2009. :D Ich hatte nur Lust auf 'nen neuen Avatar, aber cool dass du das bemerkst. c: [[Benutzer:LanceVanceDance|Felix ---> der Besuch lohnt sich...nicht.]] 09:50, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Tag der offenen Tür Na, erinnerst du dich noch? ^^ Wie denkst du heute darüber? Meinst du nicht auch, wir sollten den wieder einführen, oder bist du immer noch strikt dagegen? ;) --Perry 13:16, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Perry, du kennst mich und meine Verpeiltheit doch schon lange - wenn das überhaupt ein Wort ist. Immer wieder bringst du mich in verlegenheit... Kurz und knusprig: Ich hab' mal wieder keinen Plan, wovon du redest -.- Cougar 13:22, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) LOL, also wirklich... Du merkst dir doch sonst jedes Detail?! Und das hast du vergessen??? oO --Perry 13:36, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Nach nem dreiviertel Jahr kommst du hier an und erzählst mir was von 'nem tag der offenen Tür... Was denkst du nur von mir? Das ich wirklich mehr als Grütze im Hirnkasten hab'? Ich wusste garnicht mehr, daß du das warst... Bist doch sonst so'n ganz genauer. Aber ganz ehrlich halte ich das ganze immernoch für recht schwachsinnig. Klar, verleiht das dem ganzen 'nen gewissen Touch, aber wir ham' hier doch eher 'ne Wiki und keine Fanartpage, meinst du nicht? Cougar 13:57, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, obwohl ich an der Diskussion überhaupt nicht beteiligt war :) Christoph 14:06, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::hey man wir haben uns schon lange nichts mehr geschrieben, war auch lange Zeit beschäftig. Wie findest du den Ausfall des PsN ? GTA4 Meister 06:42, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ne eher nicht vor kurzem habe ich gelesen das psn alle Accounts löschen will. Ja und wenn das nicht der Fall tja dann eigentlich auch nicht. GTA4 Meister 17:46, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Infernus Hi, Cougar, wollte nur wissen, was du gegen meine Bearbeitung am Infernus (IV) hast. Ich habe mich nur auf die cargrp.dat bezogen, und die sagt, dass (im Singleplayer) bei GTA IV und TLaD unter normalen Umständen kein Infernus auftauchen kann.﻿ Wie wir alle wissen, braucht man selbst (oder irgendwer in einer Mission) einen Infernus, damit andere im Verkehr spawnen. In TBoGT sieht die Sache schon wieder anders aus. Dort wurde der Infernus auch im normalen Verkehr einprogrammiert. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich glaube der Fehler liegt leider deinerseits (nichts für ungut). Ghostglendale 05:45, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Das kannste gerne glauben... (ist ja nich' so, als daß das selten vorkommt) ^^ Aber wie wir mittlerweile wohl auch geklärt haben (als es um die Höchstgeschwindigkeiten ging) spinnen die Spieldateien an sich ein bisschen rum. Kannst mal ein bisschen im Internet rumsuchen. Viele Spieler finden auch vor oder nach Bryce' Infernus so 'ne Kiste auf der Straße. Ich Beispielsweise hab' noch bevor ich nach Algonqin gekommen bin so'n Teil gefunden. (das hat mir dann die ganze Vorfreude versaut -.-) Cougar 11:41, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hallo Tom Beck 008 14:24, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Urtlaub Hi Ich wollte dir nur schöne Sommerferien wünschen, könntest du mir ein gefallen tun wenn jemand fragt ich bin für eine Woche im Urlaub ich weiß nicht ob ich dort Internet habe also wenn jemand fragt könntest du ihm das bitte sagen danke und schöne ferein noch GTA4 Meister 21:25, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nach sylt um genau zu sein nach List, und fährst du weg?GTA4 Meister 16:16, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ey hast du ein Problem damit das ich ein Wiki über Gta 4 gemacht habe ? Dann lass mich doch ! Hi eigentlich kein unterschied nur damit ich jeden tag mal on bin verändere ich das immer wieder an den artikeln gibt es kaum was zu verändern also mache ich dass so :) oder ist das verboten ?GTA4 Meister 20:30, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ja ok kein Problem ne Hey du ich wollte nur bescheid sagen das ich ab Sonntag eine Woche lang in Oxford bin, also wenn jemand Fragen an mich hat ne. Schönen Freitag nochGTA4 Meister 20:14, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Cool dankeGTA4 Meister 20:32, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Eigentlich hat nie jemand Fragen, aber was solls. :D Felix. 20:49, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :: Wie ignorant! Dabei weiß doch jeder, dass er der Uberexperte in Sachen GTA IV ist und Unmengen an Bearbeitungen macht! Christoph 21:09, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Ehem... --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:10, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Was, wo, wer, wann und überhaupt WTF? Hab' ich was verpasst? Oo Cougar 21:24, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Und sein tägliches „Level up“ gib uns heute … DuaneHanson 21:42, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich wollte damit übrigens niemanden beleidigen, falls jetzt wieder einer kommt und meint wie fies wir doch alle sind. Felix. 22:02, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh ja, ich natürlich auch nicht. Christoph 22:32, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Tja, dann komm' ich mal wieder mit einer meiner abartigen Ideen; Wie wär's, wenn ihr den Guten einfach mal anschreibt, wenn euch was nich' passt, hmm? Cougar 10:55, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Löschanträge Wie hast du dass gemacht dass das Fenster zum löschen vorschlagen aufgegangen ist?, ich hab blos die Kategorie rein... Patti 18:13, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Also einfach dass in den Artikel schreiben na dass is ja easy Absatz Manche Machen z.B. bei einer Diskussuionsseiter so: Wie kriegt man dass hin dass sich die Kommentare immer weiter nach links bewegen bis ein neues Them anfängt? Ich hab mal eine Frage! Patti Welche? Cougar Kategorien Wie entfernt man beim neuen Artikeleditor Kategorien? --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:40, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wieso Wieso hast du die Bilder wieder gelöscht? Oh sorry habe mich verguckt hast recht habe 2 mal das selbe Bild eingefügt, ist das denn vom Emperor IV in Ordnung? Ja ok danke für den TippGTA4 Meister 17:26, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wollt ihr zu den Schiffen auch ne Diashow erstellen oder nicht GTA4 Meister 19:00, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Kommt drauf an... Wenn man nur ein oder zwei Bilder hat, lohnt sich 'ne Diashow eher weniger. Cougar 20:02, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitung bei GTA III Hi hab Hierwas hinzugefügt sag den anderen Wikia-nutzern oder die Admins das sie es vorbeischauen oder das Artikel auch berabeiten Autos? Was magst du denn eher? --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:39, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Ich kann diese modernen, blasenförmigen Scheißteile, die einfach überall stehen und in der Glotze möglichst noch mit Sportlichkeit und Individualismus beworben werden einfach nich' ab! : Ich bin eher für JAPANER!!! ^^ Anders ausgedrückt das, was in Videospielen oft als "Tuner" betitelt wird. Ich bleib' lieber bei tiefergelegtem, verbreiterten Plastik, möglichst in Neonfarben lackiert mit diversen unnützen/leistungshemmenden Accesoires und nachgerüstetem Turbo! :D : Öhm, aber wie kommst du da jetzt eigentlich grad' drauf? ^^ Cougar 13:57, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Achso, also bist du so Supra-Skyline-RX7-Liebhaber, ja? :D Hatte das gestern gelesen und war irgendwie der Hoffnung, dass du auch individuell bist und auf sowas, sowas oder sowas stehst. :D Scheint wohl das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein, obwohl ich vom RX7 die erste Generation auch geil finde. :D Naja, war mir halt einfach mal auf deiner Benutzerseite aufgefallen, keine Sorge. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 14:06, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, Individualismus ist immer subjektiv. ^^ Klar, wäre bestimmt auch mal'n Erlebniss, einen von deinen faves auf der Straße zu sehn (oder zu fahrn), besonders der De Tomaso gefällt mir, aber im allgemeinen bastel ich mir 'ne Karre lieber so zusammen, wie sie mir gefällt - Tuner eben. :D Mal abgesehen davon, könnte ich mir einen von denen eher leisten, als die Exoten. Die Italiener bauen zwar hochwertige Autos (wenn's nich' grade Fiat ist) aber der Preis ist dann zum einen auch dementsprechend und sie sind wohl dann auch eher nach dem Motto all show, no go. Cougar 14:19, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, sorry, „individuell“ war da das falsche Wort. :) Der Saab 900 ist sogar noch bezahlbar, wird wohl mein erstes Auto werden. Ein bisschen von der Lupo-Corsa-Twingo-Masse abheben... ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 14:33, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vergiss den Golf und den Polo nich... Wird wahrscheinlich eines meiner ersten - die kann ich dann wenigstens bedenkenlos schrotten. ^^ Hast du grad' den Lappen gemacht, oder was? Cougar 14:35, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, genau, oder sowas. :D Ich fang’ jetzt wahrscheinlich noch im Winter an und plan’ nur schon mal im Voraus. :D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:35, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Lol, ich hab' mich grad' gestern eingeschrieben ^^ Cougar 20:47, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Bei mir wird’s Zeit. Ich werd’ im Januar schon 18... ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:46, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Darf ich kurz anmerken: HAHAHAHAH! Ich hab meinen Führerschein schon seit einem halben Jahr! :D -- Christoph 06:24, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bringt dir aber nich' all zu viel, da du wohl nur mit Begleitung fahrn darfst. ^^ Cougar 11:45, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Nur noch vier Monate, außerdem hab ich nen Roller und ein Auto c(: Christoph 13:33, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) In vier Monaten hab' ich den Lappen auch, darf alleine fahren und hab' mit Glück auch noch 'ne Karre. Und bis dahin hab' ich 'n Fahrrad und 'ne Monatskarte für'n Bus :D Cougar 14:17, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Wie gesagt: Bei mir wird’s eccccccccccchhhhhhhhhttttt Zeit!!! :D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:00, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ''Facepalm'' Was soll Facepalm Heissen?Carl1 15:41, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hand -> Gesicht. Ausdruck zum verdeutlichen eines absoluten Fails ohne den Gebrauch von Worten. :D Cougar 15:58, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Was soll den das heissen willst du mir sagen das ich Doff bin oder was Carl1 19:39, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Christoph 20:22, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) NRG-500 Wiso hast du die bilder der Pinken und der Schwarzen NRG-500 entfernt, und der Pinke Securiticar ???? Bitte Antworte mir auf meiner Benutzerseite Carl1 21:02, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Unangemeldete Benutzer Hallo mir ist aufgefallen das gerade Unangemeldete user Artikel verunstalten wäre es nicht besser wenn unangemeldete user die Artikel garnicht erst bearbeiten dürften? Gtaspieler 11:57, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Finde ich auch, das geht langsam zu weit. CJ Boy 12:31, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Ne, ne, das geht definitiv nicht. Der Sinn eines Wikis ist's, daß jeder, ob angemeldet, oder nicht bearbeiten kann, was, wo, wann und wie er will. Klar, daß da immer mal wieder 'n paar Hobbylose kleinkinder dazwischen auftauchen, aber nur wegen denen sollte man's den anderen Nutzern nicht nehmen hier Artikel zu editieren. Das einzige, was man machen kann, ist bestimmte Artikel, die sehr oft verunstaltet werden so zu sperren, daß sie nur noch angemeldete Nutzer bearbeiten können. Cougar 12:43, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ok Wie macht mann das? Gtaspieler 12:50, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Als nich-Administrator überhaupt nicht. Außerdem; welcher Artikel wäre denn deiner Meinung nach 'ne Sperre wert? Cougar 12:52, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Der Artikel Infernus (IV) weil gutgläubige menschen da reinschreiben das der infernus mit einem cheat zu bekommen wäre und halt Artikel die oft verhuntzt werden Gtaspieler 13:17, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Das war jetzt ein mal in der letzten Zeit und der Kerl der's war, wurde schon längst gesperrt. halte ich für relativ unnötig. Cougar 13:23, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Skyrim Du spielst auch Skyrim? ♥♥♥ Welche Rasse? Christoph 20:11, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Ich spiele nicht, ich suchte! Khajiit natürlich - die Elfenvölker denken sie wärn was besseres, Argonier sind irgendwie strange, die Menschen sind gar zu langweilig und die Orks sind Grün... Yay, Nerd-Rassismus - Komische Katzen sind da doch viel logischer! Außerdem, was könnte dem stereotypischen Dovahkiin mehr wiedersprechen - und früher oder später schafft man's zu 1/4 Mensch, zu 1/4 Katze, zu 1/4 Drache und zu 1/4 Wolf zu sein... Nein, im Erst hab' ich mir das warum auch immer irgendwann mal in Daggerfall angewöhnt, seitdem spiel ich nur die Biest-Rassen. Und, was hast du schönes? :) Cougar 21:14, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Wenn ich mich mal kurz einmischen dürfte... Argonier sind nicht strange, als Argonier kann ich dir sagen, dass wir verdammt nochmal die besten sind. Felix. 22:38, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::: Auch ich möchte anmerken, dass ich mich als Argonier zutiefst gekränkt fühle. Pfui. Christoph 22:42, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::„Mein Cousin darf da draußen gegen Drachen kämpfen. Und ich?! Ich muss hier Wache schieben -.-“ :D --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 23:26, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::: "Ich war auch einmal ein Abenteurer, aber dann habe ich einen Pfeil ins Knie bekommen." Christoph 23:35, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich check immernoch nich', warum ausgerechnet DER Spruch zum meme geworden is'. Cougar 16:11, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Administrator-Rechte Hallo Cougar, auf Wunsch der GTA-Wiki-Community habe ich dir die Administrator-Rechte verliehen. Ich hoffe, dies ist im Sinne aller Benutzer. Ich begrüße dich hiermit im GTA-Wiki-Administrator-Team und freue mich, dass du dich nun – mit erweiterten Rechten versehen – noch effektiver in das GTA-Wiki einbringen kannst :-) Bei Fragen stehe ich dir trotz meiner weitestgehenden Inaktivität jederzeit gerne zur Verfügung! LG Zaibatsu 21:27, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Wooooooah Cougar fetteste Glückwünsche :) Christoph 21:38, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön euch beiden :D Cougar 22:12, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Sitzung Servus Cougar http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Als neuer Admin würde ich dir und den Rest des Teams eine kleine Sitzung vorschlagen, um uns über die kommende Arbeit besprechen können http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Welche Messenger kannst du denn dein Eigen nennen? (Skype, MSN, ICQ, etc) MfG, die 501. - 501.legionDisku To-Do Ich kann nennen... Skype... Tja, halbwegs zumindest. Muss mir nochmal runterladen und meinen alten Namen ausbuddeln. Muss also nochmal bis morgen warten. Aber wir haben doch auch hier irgendwo 'n Chatroom extra für die Wiki rumfliegen, oder? Sollte man den nich' vieleicht für sowas benutzen? Cougar 21:02, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Könnte man machen, klar. Aber der ist eben öffentlich http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Skype hätte ich auch da. 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:05, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Na dann Skype - aber wie schon gesagt, heut' wird's nix mehr^^ Cougar 21:06, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Jo, ich hätte mehr das Wochenende angepeilt http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:08, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Könntet ihr mir den chatlink geben bitte? pc abgekackt -.- Colis 20:06, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Speed II Stimmt, der direkte Vergleich hakt. Würde mich aber interessieren, wie die englischen Kollegen dann auf die höheren Werte kommen. Die Meinung mit dem langsam fahren teile ich nicht ganz - die Geschwindigkeitsanimationen beim Turismo sind beispielsweise anständig. Den Speed zu schätzen macht aber keinen Sinn, deshalb habe ich mich auch auf die englischen Werte bezogen. Wäre mir lieber, wenn du's nicht rausnimmst, sondern eine kurze Erläuterung schreibst, vielleicht mit Verweis auf die englische Version. Oder unter "Trivia" einen kurzen Abschnitt in dem du auf die Differenzien zwischen deutschen und englischen Gamefiles eingehst. Es behagt mir irgendwie nicht ganz, alles so im Raum stehen zu lassen, zumal du zugeben musst, dass zumindest beim F620 die angegebene Topspeed ein Witz ist. OneSolo 13:58, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Umfrage II Umfrage klingt gut. Ich hab mal in die Seite reingeschaut, ist praktisch das komplette Gegenteil aus den Gamefiles. Schon kurios, wie man auf solche Unterschiede kommt. Aber du hast recht, wenn man auf JEDER Seite eine ellenlange Erklärung zu den Differenzen im Top Speed reinstellt, wirds einfach nur staubig. (Zumal mindestens die Hälfte der Leute eh mehr aufs schrotten und ballern aus ist, jede Wette). Schreibe mir dann mal, wo man die Umfrage einsehen bzw. sich dran beteiligen kann. Wär doch gelacht wenn man wegen der Speedo nicht auf nen vernünftigen Konsens kommt. Hoffentlich gibts das Theater in GTA 5 nicht! OneSolo 10:20, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wenn schon . . . denkste ;) nix habe ich von der englischen Wikia kopiert. Alles selbst erdichtet, allerdings danke für den Link beim Willard. So ist es professioneller (grinst)OneSolo 16:05, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Oberklasse- und Luxuwagen Hi Cougar, hab vorhin die Seite erstellt weil mir die Unterscheidung fehlt. Karren wie Admiral und Super Diamond sind entweder nur bei Limousinen oder sogar bei Mittelklassewagen eingeordnet. Brauche aber mal Tipps wie das mit der Kategorisierung geht, dass die Seite aufgelistet und als Kategorie verwendet werden kann. Gruß OneSolo 14:44, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Oberklasse II Dann hau' sie wieder raus. Ist eh schon ein ziemliches Durcheinander mit den ganzen Kategorien. SOLO Die erstellte Seite meinte ich! Laut deinem letzten Kommentar wurde die Einordnung in Oberklasse- und Luxuswagen aufgegeben, also kannst du die Seite wieder löschen. Ich hab sie vorhin erstellt, hatte aber Probleme damit, sie zu einer Kategorieseite umzufunktionieren. SOLO Hi - wollen wir uns drauf einigen, dass DER Super Diamond männlich und DIE Super Drop Diamond weiblich ist? *grinst* Schöne Autos sind ja nunmal wie schöne Frauen. Falls nicht musst du nicht nur einen falschen Artikel ändern, sondern alle, mein Freund, sonst führts zu Verwirrungen. Ich würde vorschlagen, die Super Drop Diamond weiblich zu lassen ;) - SOLO Eine Frage hi hab eine frage an dich kannst du eine Gargoyles Wiki in deutsch erstellen und mich als ADMIN machen ich würde es gerne machen aber hab keine ahnung wie man das macht bitte melden MFG (SanAndreasPTMG 00:20, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC)) RE: Eine Frage danke dir ps. es gibt zwar eine Gargoyles Wiki aber das war die englische fassung und noch kein deutsches gab hab ich dich gebeten es zu machen achja kannst du auch das RANGsystem wie hier auch da aktivieren (SanAndreasPTMG 02:00, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC)) Antivir Morjen, bei meinen Edits vorhin schlug mein Antivir mit folgender Meldung an: „"http:// track.solocpm.com/links/widget_cont.asp?id=183" wurde ein Virus oder unerwünschtes Programm 'HTML/Infected.WebPage.Gen2' virus gefunden.“ (ich hab nach http:// extra ein Leerzeichen eingefügt, damit kein klickbarer Link entsteht.) Es war während des Bearbeitungsmodus, vermutlich aus irgendeinem der eingeblendeten Werbebanner. Kann natürlich auch Fehlalarm sein. --92.77.134.204 23:03, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Seltsam, eigentlich sind doch ausnahmslos alle Werbebanner Links zu anderen wikia-Wikis. Christoph 10:55, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitung sag mal wie kann man den namen eines Wiki-Artikels ändern THX nunja ich wollte einen artikel umbenennen (nicht hier} weil ich rausfand das im i-net 2.artikel mit den selben namen gab (SanAndreasPTMG 14:58, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC)) Artikelerstellung Wie erstellt man einen neuen Artikel? Ich würde nämlich gerne Staunton Island noch ein wenig ausarbeiten. AldeaMalvada 17:49, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) schau mal vorbei guck mal Hier vorbei und guck ob dir die entwicklung der seite d.h. die Bearbeitungen Gefällt. Farbe Bitte schnell beantwrten wenn's geht kannst du die Farben name oder Farbcode das im GTA Wiki Hintergrund steht (das steht bei dem Layouts) anschreiben danke ps. kannst du da nochmal vorbeischauen hab da deinen letzten nachricht beantwortet (SanAndreasPTMG 23:46, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC)) > Beantwortung < deines letzten nachrichts Kopiert achso ok ps. das mit der Kategorie-Ausstellungen wird alles mi dem bildern bedeckt guck hier die charaktere so wäre das auch bei den Kategorien der GTA Wiki charakteren aber das liegt an dem GTA Wiki Community bzw. die ADMIN's ob die es so haben möchten Struktur der 'Letzte Änderungen'-Seite Hey Cougar, von heute auf morgen war bei mir die 'Letzte Änderungen'-Seite plötzlich völlig anders aufgebaut (siehe Bild). Ich finde das ziemlich unübersichtlich, und wollte fragen, wie man diese übersichtlichere Variante wieder aktivieren kann. Grüße Colis 13:16, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : War ja klar, dass ich Vollidiot das Bild vergesse :D Hier ist es: thumb|380px|Seit ein paar Tagen kommt nur das :( - Colis 15:28, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Probiere es mal mit diesem Link! :: Edit: Du warst wahrscheinlich unter der falschen Seite http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :: 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:36, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Besten Dank euch allen :) --Colis 16:39, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Grafisches Logo hi sorry falls ich störe aber kannst du für das wiki ein Grafisches Logo erstellen THX (SanAndreasPTMG 17:47, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC)) Re: Logo achso ok, das was ich eben meine ob du son ein bild wie das auf der GTA Wiki Hauptseite (links oben) machst aber schon gut sicher geht es auch ohne (SanAndreasPTMG 15:45, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC)) Hi Wollte nur mal Hi sagen, wir haben lange nicht miteinander geschrieben, wollte nur mal fragen wie es dir so geht, ich hoffe gut :) GTA4 Meister 20:49, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bist du noch on ? GTA4 Meister 10:23, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das erklär ich dir gern, hihi :D Wie du dich vielleicht noch erinnerst, hat unser Meister in seiner ersten Zeit im Wiki für einigen Trubel gesorgt, Hauptkritikpunkt war damals seine übertriebene und offensichtliche Punktejagd. Danach gabs eine 3-Tage-Sperre von Perry eben dafür, was den Meister zu den üblichen untertänigsten Entschuldigungen usw. bewegte, seine Artikelbearbeitungen etc. blieben allerdings gleichblebend unterirdisch und immer noch auf Punkte ausgelegt. Danach hat er ja irgendwann aufgehört, zu bearbeiten und nur noch sein verdammtes Level UP editiert, wie dir und 100.000 anderen Wikinutzern vielleiiiiiiicht aufgefallen ist :D Vor ein paar Tagen wunderte es mich aber dann schon, wieso der Meister ein solch dringendes Bedürfnis hat, uns unbedingt sein Level mitzuteilen und schützte aus reinem Interesse seine Benutzerseite für drei Tage, um zu sehen, was passiert. Und was passierte? Erst krakelte er auf deine Diskussion, dann auf Perrys. Perrys!!! Der ist seit einem Jahr inaktiv! Unserem Meister geht es nach wie vor einzig allein um Punkte, in diesem Fall um die "100-Tage-in-Folge-Bearbeiten"-Trophäe, die ich ihm hiermit abspenstig mache. Büdde lass die Sperre, vielleicht hört er dann ja endlich auf mit seinen Kack-Level-Bearbeitungen :D Ohja, und der Tatbestand "Einstellen unsinniger Seiten" bezieht sich auf eure Diskussionsseiten und ist somit berechtigt, hihi :D Außerdem kann man die Sperre auch als Strafe für "Verstoß gegen die Bewährungsauflagen" ansehen. Ist ja nur ein Tag. Christoph 16:12, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde dich jetzt ja vulgär beleidigen, aber ich hab gerade keine Zeit. Christoph 16:44, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Diesen Kommentar finde ich persönlich ein wenig affig. Dafür könnte man auch locker eine Sperre verhängen! Wo kommen wir denn hier hin?! Zaibatsu 21:03, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich bedaure meine Äußerungen, ich bin da gerade von der Arbeit gekommen und war wirklich genervt. Nebenbei bemerkt, hat es einen Grund, dass der Speichern-Button im Quelltextmodus verschwunden ist? Christoph 21:10, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::O.K. Zaibatsu ::::Ich hatte MtaÄ gebeten, den Kontrast im Editor zu ändern. Vielleicht ist dabei was vom Code verloren gegangen? Zaibatsu 01:02, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Querruder Danke für die Berichtigung. Mir fiel echt nicht mehr ein wie diese verfluchten Dinger heißen, ich kam nur auf Höhenruder. Die brauchst du ja, um die Nase hochzuhalten. PS: Hast Recht. n Spiel oder wenigstens n Add-on oder Mod mit Bud Spencer in der Hauptrolle kämme gigantisch *grinst* Hallo Hi, Wollte mich nur mal vorstellen, bin nun im GTA Wiki und bei GTA Fragen dabei, und werde auch aktiv mitmachen. Ich freue mich auf ne' gute Zusammenarbeit! So long LG AnyKeyKey PS: Wäre nett, wen du mir auch etwas auf meine Diskussionsseite postest, sieht so leer aus. "Höchstgeschwindigkeiten"! Nur mal so aus Interesse, wie viel läuft denn dein Uralt-Mazda? Würde mich ja echt beschütten, wenn du mit der Karre ´nen Infernus oder ´ne Coquette abhängst. Und wie alt ist eigentlich "uralt"? Mein 93er Astra der mich 5/4 Jahre treu begleitet hat, galt auch als "uralt" . . . daher wohl auch die neidischen Blicke, wenn er auf der Überholspur vorbei zischte! *grinst* - greeting - Peter 08:34, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Meinen Glückwunsch, wenn die 111.000 echt sind, hast du echt n Schnäppchen geschossen. Mein erwähnter Uralt-Astra hatte zwar bei Kauf auch 111.000 auf der Uhr, ich hätte allerdings gewettet, dass er in Wirklichkeit 250.000 runter hatte. Hat allerdings auch bloß 450 Mäuse gekostet und mich 11.000 Kilometer weit zuverlässig transportiert, dann hab ich den Zahnriemen privat machen lassen und auf der nächsten Reise ist das Ding weggeflogen . . . Pech. 190 ist er Spitze gelaufen, hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut - und wo wir schon beim Arsch der Welt sind, den findest du hierzulande auch. Ostbrandenburg eben. *grinst* Peter 21:36, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dann hast du tatsächlich nen Glückskauf geschossen. Na ja ich denke mal, du wirst damit nicht nur Einkaufen fahren. Aber is' scho' Recht: Ohne Musik im Auto geht's nimmer. Ich bin schon auf die Werks-Soundanlage meines Seat stolz. Boxen kommen aber keine rein, ich brauch den Kofferraum :P Peter 21:43, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Frei nach dem Motto, Rückbank raus, Subwoofer rein, man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts, gelle? Da bin ich froh, dass meine Werksanlage tüchtig bummst, so kann die Rückbank drinbleiben und ich muss den Rahmen nicht versteifen lassen. Allerdings steh ich mit Techno auf nicht ganz so freundschaftlichem Fuß, wahrscheinlich ist die Rockmusik die ich für gewöhnlich auflege doch noch ein wenig materialschonender . . . Wär aber auch mal ´ne Idee für GTA, ein Soundsystem, bei dem die Bässe im Controller vibrieren! Peter 22:13, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Vandalismus Im Wiki hält Spam ja keine zehn Minuten. Nice, Cougar :D Zaibatsu 00:43, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Meinte eig. kein Spam, sondern Vandalismus ;) Zaibatsu 00:44, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Tja - der persönlicher Indikator meiner Hobbylosigkeit :P Danke für die Blumen, dummerweise war die Aktion von dem Kerl aber richtig so - der Comet ist doppelt eingeordnet ;) Cougar 11:36, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Witzig, ich hatte das selbst überprüft, aber den Fehler gemacht, die neue Version nach Doppelnennung zu durchsuchen und da war der Comet natürlich nur einmal bei :D Zaibatsu 19:36, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Namensnennung-Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen das steht im link, kannst du mir sagen was da gemeint ist/war http://de.saintsrow.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:SanAndreasPTMG?redirect=no (SanAndreasPTMG 17:23, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC)) Namensnennung-Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen das steht im link, kannst du mir sagen was da gemeint ist/war http://de.saintsrow.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:SanAndreasPTMG?redirect=no (SanAndreasPTMG 17:24, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC)) Re:Namensnennung-Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen das würde ich gerne machen aber so ein wiki wird wie üblich ständig bearbeitet und ich kann nicht draufkommen wer der eigentliche autor ist, ich füge nur die autos da hinzu weil bis jetzt keine autos bzw. autonamen/bilder im deutschen saints row wiki standen und mein englisch ist nicht so gut kannst du an meiner stelle bei user452 antworten und das sagen (SanAndreasPTMG 18:03, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC)) GTA-Projekt Hallo Kollege! Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich noch mal ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache mache und auf meinen letzten Blog beziehungweise mein neuestes Projekt verweisen. Und jeder zusätzliche Teilnehmer wäre ein Gewinn für das Projekt und letztendlich auch für das Wiki. Ich gebe bekanntlich in meinen nächsten Blogs ein Best Of von euren verrücktesten Geschichten aus dem GTA-Straßenverkehr heraus und würde mich freuen, wenn du dich da noch dran beteiligst und mir deine Story schickst. Details findest du hier. Ich bin gespannt auf deine Stories, es dürfen gern auch mehrere sein! Veröffentlichungen sind garantiert! Es grüßt Peter 19:42, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Stories, Kollege. Dein Schreibstil ist cool, genau dieselbe spöttische Süffisanz, um die ich mich selbst immer bemühe. Deshalb hab ich mich auch erst halb schlapp gelacht - und dann ist mir bei dem Video die Kinnlade runter geklappt. Kam aber beim Zocken bestimmt lustig *grinst* Peter 20:33, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Heyyy :D Danke für das schreiben bei mir. Freut mich sehr von nem Admin hier begrüßt zu werden. Deine Profilvorstellung gefällt mir :D Viera-Ricarda 16:26, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Cougar, danke für dein Hilfsangebot und die nette Begrüßung von gestern. Ab wann gilt eig. ein Artikel nicht mehr als Stub? Hab jetzt mal ein bisschen was bei "Hotel Row" ergänzt. Könntest du mir sagen, ob das reicht, oder wenn nicht, was noch fehlen würde? Und wo kann man seine Sigatur einstellen? Danke schon mal im voraus -- GTAGTA Danke für die Hilfe!GTAGTA 19:42, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) CSS-Klasse für gleich große Spalten Hallo Zaibatsu hatte am Montag im Community-Wiki gefragt, wie man mehreren Tabellen die gleiche Spaltenbreite zuweisen kann. Mit dem CSS wollte es wohl nicht klappen, als du es probiert hattest. Ich hatte vermutet, dass es eventuell durch die Umstellung auf Mediawiki 1.19 Probleme mit der Einbindung von CSS gibt, da meine benutzerspezifischen CSS-Anpassungen nicht funktionierten. Zwischenzeitlich scheint das Problem behoben worden zu sein und meine CSS-Anpassungen werden jetzt angezeigt. Deshalb habe ich mir auch noch einmal genau angesehen, welche Änderungen du vorgenommen hattest. Dabei ist mir (leider jetzt erst) aufgefallen, dass du beim Einfügen des Codes in die MediaWiki:Wikia.css einen kleinen, aber folgenschweren Fehler gemacht hattest. Kommentare beginnen in CSS mit /* und müssen mit */ beendet werden. Bei dem von dir eingefügten Code fehlte aber dieses schließende */ und es wurde stattdessen das schließende */ des nächsten Kommentars genommen. Aus diesem Grund wurde dein Code nur als Kommentar interpretiert. Bitte füge den untenstehenden Code in die MediaWiki:Wikia.css ein und stelle diese Version von Reale Orte und Personen wieder her (oder ergänze noch einmal die CSS-Auszeichnung an den entsprechenden Stellen). Falls die Änderungen nicht gleich sichtbar werden, lade die Seite Reale Orte und Personen noch einmal mit Strg+F5'neu. Sollte das dann immer noch nicht funktionieren, muss das Ganze eben mit Hilfe einer Vorlage realisiert werden. /* ---------------- * Tabellenspaltenbreite Test1 */ td.spalte1 { width: 10em; } Gruß Arkondi (Diskussion) 08:01, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Frage: Artikel oder Blog Hey, Cougar. Ich hab vor, einen "Waffentest" für San Andreas zu verfassen, ähnlich dem Autotest, den OneSolo für GTA4 verfasst hat. Soll ich das als Blog oder auch als Artikel machen. Ich bin mir nämlich unsicher, weil für einzelne Waffen ja schon Seiten existieren und ich mehr auf sinnvolle Kombinationen und Eignungen der Waffen einghen will. Danke schon mal im Voraus, GTAGTA (Diskussion) 12:32, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Da für die einzelnen Autos ja ebenso schon Seiten existieren, sollte die Antwort klar sein... Christophbiatch 12:48, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Blog Hi Cougar, damit deine Stimme nicht übersehen wird, mache bitte ein CONTRA am Anfang deines Kommentars. Es gab leider Probleme mit der Umfrage, tut mir leid :(. Ab sofort werde ich sichere Methoden zur Abstimmung vorschlagen. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit GTA-Jeffrey (Diskussion) 17:03, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Chat miniatur Hallo Cougar, komme doch mal bitte in den Chat. Vorzugsweise, wenn ich auch da bin ;) Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 22:03, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Frage Ich habe mein Passwort vergessen und würde es gerne ändern aber um dieses zu ändern muss man das alte Passwort wissen. Was kann ich da machen? Gtaspieler (Diskussion) 11:35, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Dafür gibt's wohl die praktische "Passwort Vergessen"-Funktion auf'm Anmeldebildschirm - hab's mal veranlasst, daß dir'n neues, vorübergehendes Passwort geschickt wird. Cougar (Diskussion) 11:52, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Cougar063 ich hab eine frage. ich bin neu und wollte fragen wie mann bei einen anderen User deine tabelle wo ein foto steht und daneben:Dieser User hat Gta III und es ist in einer farbiger box drinne. THX wür eine antwort 'Coolmaiklol (Diskussion) 06:55, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Nachrichtenseiten Okay, kannst du mir bitte erklären, warum du diese m.E. hilfreiche Wiki-Funktion wieder deaktiviert hast? --Perry (Diskussion) 23:51, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Weil sie der Mehrheit der Community, unter anderem mir und Zaibatsu, unheimlich auf die Nerven gehen. Christophbiatch 00:50, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Achso, der Mehrheit der Community. Wo steht das denn? --Perry (Diskussion) 01:04, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) In einer Umfrage, die wir vor Ewigkeiten, als die Nachrichtenseiten gerade eingeführt wurden gemacht haben. Cougar (Diskussion) 09:42, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn du diese Umfrage meinst, dann hab ich gerade ein Verständnisproblem. DORT war die Mehrheit dafür und nicht dagegen. --Perry (Diskussion) 09:53, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC)